Miedo a la tormenta
by Sly Bletchley
Summary: Lo último que alcanzó a decir, fue un 'gracias, mi Romeo', a penas susurrado.


Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece.

Demás que alguien me lincha por esto(?).

* * *

Fic para la Misión de 100 años: Cien formas de decir Te Amo, del foro Cannon Island.

* * *

Miedo a la tormenta

[...]

#16

—Está bien, no podía dormir de todas formas.

* * *

Pasó cerca de dos horas intentando dormir. Había decidido acostarse temprano dado que al día siguiente debía ir a trabajar. Bostezaba y bostezaba, entre vueltas y vueltas, y le parecía que habían sólo un par de segundos hasta repetir inconscientemente la acción. Hubo un momento hasta en el que sus ojos comenzaron a lagrimear, mientras que él no entendía que rayos sucedía. ¿Por qué, si estaba tan cansado, no era capaz de dormir? Aunque fuesen unos minutos, realmente lo necesitaba.

Finalmente, pudo conciliar el sueño.

Sin embargo su desgracia volvió a hacerse presente cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar sobre la cómoda, logrando que abriera los ojos sobresaltado. Le fue inevitable sentir impotencia y unas grandes ganas de gritar.

Cogió el móvil y suspiró resignado al ver quién era el que llamaba. El aparato seguía sonando en su mano, hasta que decidió contestarlo.

—Asuka —dijo el nombre recostándose en su espalda, aspirando con fuerza. Volvió a bostezar otra vez.

—R-Romeo, lo lamento. Debí recordar que mañana tenías trabajo...

—¿Qué ocurre?

—N-no, no importa. Es mejor que duermas.

Romeo, a pesar de estar profundamente idiotizado, se dio cuenta de lo bajito que hablaba, como si estuviera escondiéndose de algo. De pronto a sus oídos llegaron los ruidos de la furiosa tormenta que había fuera, antes a penas era capaz de escucharlos.

—Le tienes miedo a la tormenta.

Ella no respondió.

—Está bien, no podía dormir de todas formas —le puso el altavoz al teléfono, lo dejó sobre la almohada y se movió hasta quedar de costado— ¿Hay algo de lo que quieras hablar?

—S-soy realmente patética —murmuró avergonzada.

Romeo frunció el ceño.

—Yo no creo eso, cuando era pequeño también les temía —comentó.

—¡Cuando pequeño, no cuando tenías diecisiete!

Él suspiró.

—No tienes por qué sentirte mal, yo le tengo miedo a los payasos.

—Es más fácil esconderte de ellos —replicó.

De pronto a Romeo se le ocurrió una idea. Sonrió, estaba seguro de que serviría.

—No tienes por qué esconderte, es más fácil si estás acompañada, ¿verdad?

—Sí... Antes cuando había tormenta iba con mis padres y dormía con ellos. Hasta me olvidaba del miedo —su tono sonaba algo nostálgico—. Pero creo que sería vergonzoso hacerlo ahora...

El chico no pudo evitar imaginársela sonrojada y sonreír. En parte la comprendía, además de que estaba algo acostumbrado ya a tratar cosas como esas. Wendy, a pesar de ser mayor que él, tenía un gran repertorio de miedos y a veces hasta parecía que era más pequeña que él cuando se encargaba de calmarla y consolarla, o intentaba, mejor dicho.

—Tengo una idea —dijo después de un rato—. La próxima vez que anuncien tormenta iré a buscarte. Será vergonzoso acostarte con tus padres, pero no conmigo.

—¡C-claro que sería peor! —exclamó— A-además eso sonó terrible...

Romeo también se había dado cuenta de la errónea elección de palabras, algo tarde, cuando sus mejillas ya estaban completamente rojas.

—¿P-pero aceptas o no?

Asuka aspiró profundamente del otro lado, intentando olvidar sus palabras, pero en vano, porque ya se había montado la película completa. Comenzaba a tener mucha calor, más de la que ya tenía por estar tapada más allá de la coronilla con las sábanas y frazadas.

—Supongo que podría servir... Y tu voz me tranquiliza, ¿podríamos seguir hablando...?

—En ese caso cierra los ojos y sólo concéntrate en mi voz —respondió, soltando otro pequeño bostezo. Hace un rato ya que no lo hacía, posiblemente porque estaba más concentrado en Asuka.

—Romeo...

—¿Si?

—Estoy feliz de que papá te haya aceptado. T-te quiero —soltó con algo de dificultad.

Una sonrisa se formó en los labios de Romeo, hasta el momento Asuka nunca le había dicho que le quería. Siempre que él se lo decía se limitaba a sonrojarse y besar su mejilla o abrazarse a él.

—También te quiero, muchomucho...

—¿Hasta el infinito?

—Hasta el infinito y más allá —rió por lo bajo él también cuando escuchó la hermosa y relajante risa de Asuka a través del teléfono.

—Gracias, mi Romeo... —susurró segundos más tarde.

No faltó mucho más para que Asuka se quedara dormida, mientras que afuera la lluvia seguía cayendo, golpeando el asfalto y las ventanas. Ya había pasado casi una hora, y sólo fue necesario que Romeo cerrara los ojos para que también pudiera descansar. Al final se durmió con una suave sonrisa en los labios.


End file.
